SOMBRAS NADA MÁS
by Lexkai Raven
Summary: De la enfermedad al amor solo hay unas cuantas alucinaciones y noches febriles. Shoot para la convocatoria del grupo de Facebook Aomine x Kagami [Español] #AoKaga31days


**SOMBRAS NADA MÁS…**

 **De la enfermedad al amor solo hay unas cuantas alucinaciones y noches febriles. Shoot para la convocatoria del** _ **grupo de Facebook**_ Aomine x Kagami [Español] #AoKaga31days

 _ **Ashh tengo un montón de cosas que decir antes de comenzar este shoot. Espero no se aburran antes de empezarlo.**_

 _ **Primeramente, este shoot participa en la convocatoria para el mes AoKaga/KagaMine del grupo de Facebook**_ Aomine x Kagami [Español]. _ **. Por lo cual hoy, 07 de Agosto, es el día que me corresponde postear shoot.**_

 _ **Los personajes del anime manga Kuroko no basuke, no me pertenecen, los derechos de los mismos, pertenecen de forma exclusiva a su autor original. La presente historia de ficción es un relato yaoi con fines de mero entretenimiento, y una forma de mostrar amor a la pareja.**_

 _ **La idea principal del fic está inspirada en el cuento de Horacio Quiroga, "La Meningitis y su sombra".**_

 _ **Contiene occ, lime, abuso sexual (¿), lemmon, lenguaje vulgar, e inexactitudes médicas, geográficas, temporales y de acontecimientos en el anime/manga. Se sitúa después de la derrota de Seirin a manos de Too (Aomine), y cambian los hechos, por lo que podría considerarse un AU, ya que contiene una familia inventada para Aomine.**_

 _ **Mil perdones a Zhena Hik, porque no pude revisar mi ortografía, lo siento.**_

La luz del sol que moría en el horizonte aún era lo suficientemente fuerte, aunada al agobiante calor del verano, para que gotas de sudor empararan el rostro del pelirrojo que anotaba la que sería su última canasta de la tarde.

Kuroko, sentado en la banca le tendió una botella de agua a su actual luz, cuando el pelirrojo se acercó hasta él.

— Eres demasiado intenso Kagami-kun. — comento el peliceleste mientras el otro bebía.

— Es solo que tu condición física apesta. — Menciono con una ligera sonrisa cuando termino la bebida. — No puedo creer que después de todo el entrenamiento que nos ha hecho pasar Riko-san aun no seas capaz de tener un ritmo decente. Es aburrido jugar solo. — Mencionó al tiempo que secaba el sudor de su rostro con una pequeña toalla.

— No deberías preocuparte por eso, en dos meses empiezan de nuevo los entrenamientos conjuntos con otras preparatorias. — Su celular sonó, anunciando un mensaje, por lo cual tomo el aparato para leerlo.

— Estoy tan ansioso, ya quiero jugar de nuevo contra esos monstruos, estoy seguro de que se han hecho más fuertes. — La llama que se encendió en sus rojizos orbes, era debido a la emoción anticipada de jugar con los ex miembros de la generación de los milagros y sus equipos.

— Lo siento Kagami-kun, tengo que irme, Momoi-san me necesita. — La sombra se levantó de inmediato, tomando su bolso deportivo, sin dar más explicación se retiró.

— ¡Hey Kuroko espera! — Tomo su propio bolso con rapidez, sabía que su sombra no era muy dado a la palabras, pero irse tan repentinamente, y lo peor la voz que utilizo le hizo pensar que era algo grave lo que había sucedido.

Trato de alcanzarlo, pero al salir de la cancha el peliceleste ya no estaba al alcance de su vista. Ni idea de a donde pudo haberse ido.

Kagami suspiro frustrado, de repente se le cruzo por la cabeza Aomine. Después de todo no podía dejar de relacionar a la pelirrosa con el moreno. Desde que Too los elimino de la Inter High, no ha vuelto a jugar con él, o tan siquiera cruzar palabra. Algunas veces lo vio a la distancia, en el centro comercial, y en ellas la manager de Too, siempre está al lado del chico, ha observado que este finge no tomarle importancia, pero igual siempre van juntos. Soltó otro suspiro entrelazo sus dedos, estiro los brazos al frente de su pecho de forma que las palmas dieran al exterior de su cuerpo y sus dedos tronaron satisfactoriamente. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de un buen partido con el moreno, estaba seguro que el próximo torneo seria de lo mejor!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hacía ya bastante tiempo que Kuroko no entraba a esa casa, y aun así la recordaba perfectamente. La residencia de los Aomine era grande y hermosa, si bien, probablemente la familia de su antigua sombra no era tan rica como los Akashi, si eran muy respetados entre las familias ricas de la ciudad, debido a la tradición que en ella corría como grades personalidades que ejercían el título de abogados, el abuelo paterno de Aomine fue Juez en su momento, mientras su abuela era dueña de una firma prestigiosa de abogados, que fungían como representantes de grandes corporaciones a nivel nacional e internacional, en la cual los padres de Aomine trabajaban, junto a los tíos del mismo.

Momoi, le había llamado bastante preocupada, y le dijo que lo esperaba ahí, era algo grave y estaba relacionado con el moreno. Cuando llego los encargados de la casa le abrieron y saludaron de forma amable, recordando al peliceleste antiguo amigo del joven de la casa, además de que habían sido informados de su llegada por la señorita Momoi.

Lo dirigieron a la sala, donde la pelirrosa, con gesto preocupado bebía té, al lado de la abuela de Aomine, sus padres también se veían consternados.

— ¡Tetsu-kun! — Exclamó la joven con voz lastimera en cuanto lo vio, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia él para abrazarlo.

— Buenas tardes. — Logro hacer una corta reverencia al emitir el saludo a los adultos presentes, y abrazo a la chica cuando sus brazos le rodearon.

Pequeños sollozos contenidos, se escuchaban de parte de la chica en sus brazos, por lo que le separo, le regalo una caricia en la mejilla acompañada de una pequeñísima sonrisa, porque realmente necesitaba que se calmara y le explicará lo sucedido. Observo el rostro femenino tratar de serenarse.

— Buenas tardes Tetsuya-kun. — La voz de la anciana los saco de su contemplación muda, ciertamente conocía más a la abuela de Aomine que a sus padres, cuando él y el moreno eran inseparables, durante la secundaria, la señora Aomine llego a comer varias ocasiones con ellos, cuando se pasaba por la casa de Daiki, algunas veces los acompañaba a ver una película mientras les llevaba helado, palomitas, refresco y dulces, la señora ciertamente era una persona que se veía seria y recta, porque lo era, una dama de abolengo que parecía muy orgullosa del apellido que portaba, una persona que gustaba de personas centradas, ordenadas e intachables, pero lo cierto es que, aunque en la familia Aomine siempre velaba por la disciplina, su nieto Aomine Daiki era su adoración, y también era su talón de Aquiles, ya que le gustaba consentirlo. — Has crecido, no mucho, pero lo has hecho, es un gusto verte. — El rostro de la mujer no daba indicios de que era lo que ocurría, solo se veía preocupada.

— Ha pasado un tiempo Aomine-san. — Kuroko sentía la pequeña mano de Satsuki en su brazo sosteniéndose. — Disculpe la rudeza, pero ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Dónde está Aomine-kun?

— Esta en su cuarto, Daiki esta delicado de salud. — El padre de Aomine se levantó y se acercó al mueble, donde una botella de cristal, con lo que parecía licor, se encontraba junto a unos vasos, sirviéndose un trago.

Los sollozos de Momoi se volvieron a escuchar, y Kuroko le tomo de la mano, reconfortándola.

— ¿Es grave?, ¿qué le ha sucedido? — pregunto de nuevo observando a la madre de su antigua sombra cabizbaja, agobiada con la situación.

— ¡Ha sido todo mi culpa Tetsu-kun! — Ahora sí. Lagrimas recorrían el rostro de la jovencita del lugar, y el llanto era audible.

La madre de Aomine se levantó y abrazo a la chica. — Tranquila Satsuki-chan, son cosas que pasan. — Le consoló la mujer, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Solo fueron unos segundos, y la llevo a sentarse al sillón junto a ella, dándole un té para que se tranquilizara.

El hombre de la casa tomo de golpe su trago, coloco el vaso en la mesita para ellos y tomo un profundo suspiro.

— Satsuki-chan y Daiki, salieron de vacaciones de primavera a Corea, estuvieron allá dos semanas, pero apenas regresaron, Daiki, cayó enfermo, los doctores dicen que es un virus extraño. — Su voz sonaba firme, dando la explicación, pero su semblante era duro, tratando de no mostrar la preocupación que le embarga al tener a su único hijo postrado en cama.

— Al parecer no es contagioso, hicieron todas las pruebas, y como su estado es un tanto complicado, pero llevadero en casa, preferimos trasladarlo aquí para cuidarlo mejor, sabes que odia los hospitales. — Una efímera y pequeña sonrisa surco el rostro de la madre de Aomine al recordar lo pesado que se pone su hijo cada vez que le toca ir a un nosocomio.

Kuroko se mostró un poco confundido, era cierto que el aun considera un amigo a Aomine, pero no lograba entender el porqué de su presencia tan urgente en aquella sala.

— Tetsuya-kun, toma asiento por favor. — Yuuko-san, la abuela de Aomine le indico tomar asiento en el sillón de dos piezas, frente a ella, que se encontraba vacío. Él realizo lo sugerido. — Te estarás preguntando que tiene que ver esto contigo.

— Aomine-kun es mi amigo, y agradezco mucho el que me informen de su delicado estado. — De inmediato profirió, estaba muy preocupado, y quería poder apoyar a sus dos amigos, Aomine y Momoi, que se veía la estaba pasando muy mal.

— Gracias, — profirió la mujer — sé que tú y Daiki han tenido sus desavenencias, pero apreciamos mucho la alta estima que le tienes, aun cuando mi nieto puede ser un poco especial de tratar. Pero dejando eso de lado, te hemos llamado por un asunto un tanto bochornoso, el que esperamos puedas comprender y apoyarnos.

— Daiki ha estado con una fiebre muy alta, la que le produce alucinaciones y un estado frenético, pareciera consiente, pero no lo está del todo, se agita. — Doumeki-san, padre de Aomine, explico.

— Es por eso que decidimos traerlo a casa, es una situación un tanto delicada, pero en el hospital se ponía violento, aquí parece más sereno, pero no nos reconoce. — Kuroko asintió, comprendiendo un poco de la enfermedad y admirando la fortaleza de la familia ante la difícil situación. Un nuevo sollozo de Momoi y el que tuviera un pañuelo cubriendo su boca no le pasó desapercibido ante la explicación de la señora de la casa, Megumi-san.

— Ayudare en todo lo que pueda, no se preocupen. — Aomine y él habían hablado un poco, después de la victoria del moreno, no se daría por vencido hasta retomar de a poco su amistad así que haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarle en tan difícil situación.

— Lo que te pediremos es un poco bochornoso para nosotros, y no te involucra directamente a ti, pero Satsuki nos comentó, que eres el único el cual puede convencer a esa persona de brindarnos este penoso favor. — El semblante de la abuela de Aomine, se mostró afrentado por lo que estaba a punto de mencionar. — En su delirio, mi nieto, no deja de pedir ver a un tal Kagami-kun, nos implora porque lo dejemos verlo. El doctor nos dijo que si es alguien que conocemos sería bueno él que venga para que Aomine se tranquilice y pueda descansar.

Kuroko se sorprendió ante aquello. Aomine y Kagami no se llevaban tan bien para que fuese a él a quien llamara tan desesperadamente como lo hacía ver su abuela. De hecho, no tenía sentido, creía que eran contadas con los dedos de la mano las veces que se habían visto, ocasiones donde siempre el tema principal era el básquet.

— Sabemos que es un poco difícil de comprender, Satsuki, nos ha explicado quien es, y la relación que tiene con Daiki, por lo que nos es sumamente penoso pedirlo, pero es por el bien de mi hijo. — Se veía que era muy difícil para el hombre comprender los delirios anhelantes de su hijo por alguien a quien no conocían.

— Comprendo. — Exclamo analizando aquello — es cierto que Aomine-kun y Kagami-kun no son amigos cercanos, pero Kagami-kun es una persona amable que sabe apoyar a quien lo necesita, estoy seguro de que en lo que pueda, ayudará. — Después de todo al parecer solo tenía que visitarlo, no creía que el pelirrojo se negara a aquel favor, después de todo aunque se llevaran mal, lo cierto es que Kagami admiraba profundamente al moreno como deportista. — Iré a explicarle la situación, si me permiten me gustaría ver un momento a Aomine-kun.

— Te acompaño Tetsu-kun. — La pelirrosa se levantó al igual que él para guiarlo, mientras se limpiaba discretamente la nariz después de haber llorado tanto.

— Con permiso. — Hizo una pequeña reverencia a los mayores antes de darles la espalda y encaminarse por donde Momoi lo guiaba, aunque el recordaba el camino a la habitación del enfermo.

La joven dio un pequeño golpe a la puerta, pero enseguida la abrió, en una silla en la esquina de la habitación una enfermera de cabello castaño y recogido perfectamente dejo un libro en la mesita de al lado.

— Momoi-san, — saludo al tiempo que se ponía de pie — no ha despertado, está tranquilo por el momento. — informo viendo de reojo al acompañante.

Momoi solo asintió y empezó a hablar. — Así ha estado, duerme, despierta no nos reconoce, se queda mirando a la nada como ausente, y cuando parece consiente no deja de preguntar por Kagamin, — las lágrimas ahora silenciosas volvían a surcar su mejillas — ¡es tan frustrante! — se notaba el sentimiento en esa frase. — Yo fui la que quería ir, ¡me puse tan pesada!, él quería quedarse, pero al final me acompaño por compromiso. — La enfermera se había retirado un momento dejándolos solos, Momoi acariciaba con delicadeza extrema el cabello azulado de Aomine, que dormía con la respiración pesada. Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su morena frente.

— Aun tiene fiebre. — El peliceleste limpio con su mano la frente del inconsciente, notado la temperatura alta.

— Si, le ponen un suero por las mañanas para que no se deshidrate y le dan medicamento, pero la fiebre es continua, por eso los delirios. — La pelirrosa fue por un pañuelo húmedo para ponérselo al moreno.

— Es extraño que Aomine-kun pregunte por Kagami-kun, ¿no lo crees así Momoi-san? — La sombra de Seirin, se preguntaba sobre lo raro de aquello.

— Si, es extraño. Dai-chan no fue muy amigable con él antes, ni después del juego que tuvo contra Seirin, pero el doctor ha dicho que debido a la fiebre no deberíamos preocuparnos tanto de lo disparatado que pudiese parecer el asunto. — La muchacha suspiro con pesar — Solo espero que Kagamin, no le tenga rencor o algo parecido a Dai-chan.

— No te preocupes Momoi-san, él es buena persona, solo es muy competitivo, así que se lo pediré como un favor muy especial, de hecho, creo que debería ir ya a verlo. — Dijo el peliceleste cuando se percató de la hora.

— Buena suerte Tetsu-kun. — Momoi le dio un ligero abrazo que el otro correspondió, dándole una ligera caricia en la espalda, tratando de reconfortarla.

— Por favor, también descansa Momoi-san. — Fue lo que se escuchó antes de marcharse de la habitación.

En la sala, la abuela de Aomine le comento que sería bueno que el doctor de la familia lo acompañara a ver a Kagami, así le explicaba más profesionalmente la situación, además de que el chofer los llevaría en un auto. Kuroko estuvo de acuerdo y así partieron con rumbo a la casa del pelirrojo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagami, había llegado hace dos horas a su departamento. Después de darse una ducha, se preparó su comida, y ahora, tirado sobre el sillón de su sala, se disponía a comer mientras observaba un partido de la NBA en su televisor.

El juego había estado emocionante, pero finalizo, se levantó y lavo sus platos, dejo limpia la cocina, y se volvió a tirar en el sillón para hacer zapping, no tenía nada que hacer, eran vacaciones, y estaba sumamente aburrido.

El sonido del timbre lo saco de su letargo. Ni idea de quién podía estar buscándolo en su casa sin haberle llamado primero. Se dirigió con la intriga en el rostro, cuando abrió era Kuroko el que llamaba.

— Buenas tardes Kagami-kun. — saludo inexpresivo el más bajo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kuroko?, nos acabamos de ver esta tarde, ¿Qué sucede? — No era que le molestara el que el peliceleste se presentara sin antes avisar, pero ciertamente era de llamar la atención, y más aún cuando en la tarde dio por terminado su encuentro de manera tan abrupta, después de haber recibido aquel mensaje de parte de la manager de Too. Aun así se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso al más pequeño.

— Me disculpo por la repentina intromisión, — menciono la sombra cuando se quitaba los zapatos para entrar, — es solo que necesito pedirte un favor urgente y no podía esperar. — completo adentrándose hasta la sala del departamento. Durante el camino, el médico le había explicado que las alucinaciones más graves de Aomine se presentaban alrededor de las ocho de la noche.

— ¡Oe!, ¡Oe! Kuroko, siéntate y dime que pasa, estas asustándome. — El dueño de la morada le indico al tiempo que el mismo tomaba asiento, sin tener la más mínima idea de por dónde iba el asunto, pero preocupado al ver esa faceta, aún más seria de su compañero.

— Se trata sobre Aomine-kun. — Kuroko evaluó los gestos del pelirrojo, el cual se mostró confundido por aquella declaración. — Sé que te estarás preguntando "¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?" por eso déjame explicarte. — Prosiguió — Cuando estábamos en el parque recibí un mensaje de Momoi-san, donde nos pedía vernos en la casa de Aomine-kun, me sorprendí por lo repentino de aquello, pero me decía que era algo grave así que fui, al llegar me extrañe aún más ya que en la sala me esperaban la abuela y padres de Aomine, ellos me explicaron que Aomine-kun se encuentra en cama con un estado de salud grave, por el cual esta sufriendo de constantes alucinaciones.

El pelirrojo solo escuchaba a su compañero, le costaba creer que Aomine estuviera tan enfermo, él se veía muy saludable.

— Después de contarme sobre la enfermedad que lo aqueja, me solicitaron un favor muy especial, que es lo que tiene que ver contigo Kagami-kun. — Dio un suspiro, pensando la manera más fácil de explicarle aquello que iba a pedir, después de todo a él se le hacía extraña aquella situación. — Por lo que me han contado, en las horas más fuertes del delirio, Aomine-kun no deja de repetir tu nombre, y exige verte, por lo que me suplicaron te convenciera para que aceptaras ir a visitarlo aunque sea un rato, para tranquilizarlo.

— ¡Eh! — eso sí que era inesperado para el pelirrojo, por lo cual expreso su desconcierto ante lo mencionado. — Ese idiota y yo no somos amigos, ¿porque demonios quiere verme? — Él no entendía eso, muy apenas se habían visto algunas veces y en aquellos encuentros el moreno se mostró hostil y presumido, no le agradaba al pelirrojo, y suponía era reciproco.

— La verdad todos nos preguntamos eso, pero el doctor dice que es lo de menos, solo son desvaríos causados por la fiebre y sus consecuentes alucinaciones, pero que sería de mucha ayuda para tranquilizarlo, y lograr que descanse como se debe, el que tú lo visites. — El sonido del timbre los interrumpió, por lo cual el anfitrión se levantó para atender.

El Doctor Tanihara, se presentó, como médico de la familia Aomine. Fue invitado a tomar asiento por el pelirrojo mientras Kuroko se ofrecía a ir a la cocina para llevarle un té.

— Bien muchacho, quiero que seas honesto conmigo, — la mirada seria del galeno le indico al otro que fuera lo que fuera que le preguntase sería sumamente incomodo, así que atino a tragar saliva. — ¿Cuál es la relación que mantienes con Daiki-kun?

Y dicho y hecho. Esa pregunta era la más extraña que le habían hecho en su corta vida, la cual se demostró en su cara de desconcierto. Chasqueo la lengua por lo bajo, ya que era molesta aquella cuestión, él no estaba relacionado con el moreno de ninguna forma, y lo dejaría claro.

— ¡¿Ah?! Yo con ese imbécil prepotente no tengo ninguna relación, — se pasó las manos por el cabello, le parecía un poco absurda la situación. — ¡Apenas si lo he visto algunas veces y eso por encuentros de básquet! — Exclamo con cierto tono de exasperación.

El medico sonrió. El pelirrojo era divertido, era muy expresivo, y al parecer irritable, no tenía que ponerse así por una pregunta que era obvio debía hacerse debido a la circunstancias.

— ¿Así que no son pareja ni nada?, — se divertiría un poquito a costa del muchacho.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Ambos somos chicos! — grito escandalizado, incluso se levantó intempestivo de su asiento.

— Tranquilo muchacho, — realizo un movimiento con sus manos que pretendía relajar al pelirrojo, para que retornara al sillón y seguir hablando, lo que logro. — con estos jóvenes de ahora no se sabe. — Sonrió afable, quintándole importancia al asunto.

Kagami se serenó, aquel hombre ya entrado en sus sesenta años, aparentemente, tenía un tono de voz apacible, su semblante se veía de confianza, su pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido y de ahí su reacción, por lo que suspiro tres veces para recomponerse y preguntar.

— Realmente debe encontrarse muy mal Aomine como para que quiera ver a un conocido como yo, el cual no creo que le agrade mucho que digamos, — desvió su mirada de la del galeno, sintiéndose un poco incómodo ante aquella realidad — ¿es verdaderamente necesario que lo visite?

— Daiki insiste en verte, cuando entra en ese trance se agita mucho y estoy convencido de que el hecho de que estuvieses ahí permitiría que su cuerpo y mente puedan relajarse y tomar un descanso que le ayude a mejorar, — hizo un gesto decaído, lleno de preocupación por aquel moreno impetuoso y flojo, que en esos días había visto eufórico por algo que no llegaba — En nombre de la familia Aomine, te pido que vayas, solo tienes que verlo, no es necesario que le digas o hagas algo.

En ese instante llegaba de la cocina Kuroko con una bandeja la cual contenía tres tazas de té caliente, la cual deposito en la mesita de centro.

— Sé que puede ser un poco difícil, por los roces no agradables que han tenido Kagami-kun, pero con toda la humildad que me es posible, te lo solicito, — el peliceleste hizo un reverencia hacia el pelirrojo — Aomine-kun en el fondo es una persona muy buena, además su familia y Momoi-san están muy preocupados.

— ¡Oe, oe Kuroko!, deja eso, — se levantó del sillón y se rasco la mejilla en nerviosismo — lo hare, no soy tan mala persona como para no ayudar en algo tan simple si me es posible.

— ¡Fantástico! — Exclamó el mayor de la sala. — terminemos nuestro té y dirijámonos allá.

— Espero que les guste. — El peliceleste estaba contento de que su amigo pelirrojo ayudase a su antigua luz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando llego a la casa del As de Too, se sorprendió, ese día no paraba en sorpresas, no sabía que el muchacho fuese rico, ahora entendía mas un poco de aquella arrogancia del mismo.

En la sala ya lo esperaban el padre de Aomine, Doumeki-san, y su abuela, la que se presentó como Yuuko-san.

— Nos es muy penoso solicitar este extraño favor, pero es por la salud de mi querido nieto. — Externo la madura y elegante mujer.

— Eh, no se preocupe, si puedo ayudar lo hare. — No estaba muy acostumbrado a mostrarse educado con los mayores, pero la anciana se veía imponente y preocupada por el moreno, ya estaba ahí así que debía mostrarse firme.

— Gracias. — Exclamó el hombre al momento de estrechar su mano, con un intento de sonrisa en sus labios, él solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. El doctor lo guio a la habitación del enfermo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La habitación se veía espaciosa, en el centro se encontraba la cama, la cual no detallo, se fijó primero en las sillas que estaban en los costados de la misma, del derecho, dándole la espalda estaban dos siluetas femeninas, una la reconoció por el color de cabello, rosa, dedujo que era Momoi-san, la otra tenía el cabello azul media noche. Del lado izquierdo, una joven de cabellos castaño, revisaba el cuerpo tendido sobre el lecho, retiraba una vía del moreno brazo.

Las féminas se dieron la vuelta para encararlo cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

— Buenas noches. — Saludó.

— Buenas noches, supongo que tú eres Kagami-kun. — La mujer de cabellos azules devolvió el saludo, no pasaría de los 40 años, su tez era morena clara, de ojos color verde, era agraciada, y de refinada figura, Kagami pensó que Aomine no se parecía mucho a ninguno de su padres, claro, salvo por el color de cabello que compartía con su progenitora.

— Sí, soy yo. — La mujer se acercó y lo estrecho en un abrazo.

— Muchas gracias por ayudarnos. — su voz se quebró un poco, aunque en el primer segundo se tensó por la emotiva reacción, quedándose estático con los brazos en pose de rechazo por la sorpresa, paso a corresponder la calidez del gesto, al ver que la mujer debía estar muy asustada, por la salud, del que se entero era su único hijo.

Duro aquel contacto, tal vez medio minuto, cuando unos movimientos en la cama alertaron al galeno que se encontraba revisando al moreno.

— Acércate muchacho. — señaló la silla del lado derecho, donde Kagami se sentó con una expresión de confusión y algo de incomodidad que fue fácilmente leída.

— Veamos cómo reacciona, no te preocupes mucho, desde que lo trasladamos del hospital no se ha comportado demasiado violento. — Le comentó la mujer de cabellos castaños, en la cual reparo era enfermera, por su vestimenta, con una sonrisa pequeña.

Ahí fue donde por fin fijo su atención en aquel que consideraba su más grande rival.

En la cama que era de tamaño King, se encontraba, con el rostro hacia él, Aomine. Se veía un tono más pálido, su frente brillaba un poco debido a lo que supuso, era un fino manto de sudor, debido a la fiebre que le dijeron tenía.

Su ceño estaba fruncido levemente, como si algo le incomodara, sus labios finos se movían, y en sus parpados se podía apreciar movimiento, como si luchara por despertar.

De repente, la voz, rasposa, anhelante y tan masculina como la recordaba, exclamo su nombre.

— ¡Kagami! — se quedó pasmado al escucharlo, jamás alguien le había llamado de aquel modo, si alguien le preguntara, aquello que lo recorrió, al momento de escucharlo, no fue un escalofrió, claro que no lo era.

La obscuridad de aquellos orbes tan azules como el manto nocturno se abrieron despacio, dejándole contemplarlos, un brillo, como de estrellas, se reflejó en la mirada contraria cuando el dueño pudo divisar ante él, aquel muchacho pelirrojo a quien tanto había estado esperando postrado en aquella cama.

— Kagami…— alargo el nombre en un casi ronroneo, con la sonrisa más hermosa que el aludido hubiese tenido la gracia de ver, bailando en sus labios. — Kagami. — volvió a pronunciar en un suspiro, que parecía liberador.

— Aquí estoy. — Fue lo que alcanzó a decir con trémula voz. La intensidad de esa mirada lo había dejado desubicado.

— Es la primera vez que Dai-chan esta tan tranquilo. — Murmuró en voz baja la pelirrosa que hasta el momento permanecía callada.

— Era justo lo que necesitaba. — secundó la enfermera.

— Al parecer no se pondrá violento, — se acercó el galeno un poco para checarlo, pero la azul mirada no se despegaba de Kagami, de lo cual se percató. — Parece que salimos sobrando, nos retiramos, cualquier cosa nos avisas. — mencionó mirando al pelirrojo, el cual volteo a verlo un poco asustado por ser dejado a solas con el enfermo.

Un gruñido proveniente de Aomine se escuchó, tenía a su pelirrojo al frente y no le gustaba que le robaran su atención.

El galeno se retiró de inmediato, diciéndole desde la espalda a Kagami. — No te preocupes, daremos nuestras vueltas para checar que todo marche bien.

Su atención fue reclamada por la morena mano que se extendía débilmente, esos ojos le suplicaban por tenderle la propia, así que sin meditarlo extendió su diestra, el suave click que hizo la puerta al ser cerrada, fue ignorado ante la calidez de aquella extremidad y la ligera presión que Aomine fue capaz de ejercer, aun así era tan reconfortante que dejo que ambas manos entrelazadas, descansaran sobre la mullida superficie. Dejándose absorber por el silencio de la habitación, que no admitía más que escuchar el suave ritmo de ambas respiraciones, pero sobre todo embriagado, por la sensación que la mirada del As de Too le dedicaba.

Los minutos trascurrieron, y lo que en principio le incomodo, debido a las fuertes y desconcertantes emociones que le embargaron, se convirtió en una paz que no había sentido nunca, lo que hizo trascurrir el tiempo deprisa. Tal vez se debía en parte a la hermosa sonrisa que de vez en cuando el moreno le regalaba, una que estaba seguro nunca había esbozado antes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

— Entonces me retiro. — realizo una pequeña reverencia para despedirse de la familia Aomine, le habían invitado a cenar como agradecimiento.

— Reitero mi agradecimiento. Daiki no había estado así de tranquilo desde que cayó enfermo. Es maravilloso que se haya quedado dormido sin tener que sedarlo. — La madre mencionó.

— El chofer los llevara a sus casas, y muchas gracias a ambos. — Despidió la anciana, ya que Kuroko se había quedado a acompañar a Momoi en la sala, la pelirosa se estaba quedando en la residencia, por lo cual los jóvenes obviamente también cenaron ahí.

— En vista de los buenos resultados, sería muy conveniente que el día de mañana también vengas un rato Kagami-kun. — Finalizó el doctor de la familia.

— Nos vemos. — Kagami respondió sin agregar más, dirigiéndose a la salida, seguido de Kuroko, en la puerta el auto que los llevaría esperaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

— ¿Qué pasa Kagami-kun? — su compañero iba con la mirada perdida en la ventana del auto, sin mencionar nada.

— Nada. — Puntualizo sin emoción en su voz, con aire distraído y sin siquiera mirarle, por lo que el más pequeño no insistió ante el extraño comportamiento.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La obscuridad era coartada, por débiles y pálidos rayos de luz que surgían de entre las cortinas que se removían con el suave viento, las lámparas de la calle eran las que los proveían.

Kagami estaba exhausto a un nivel emocional, y eso raramente lo había experimentado en su vida.

Se había adentrado hasta su recamara sin molestarse en prender alguna de las luces, estaba muerto, le dolía la cabeza de tanto repasar, la que catalogaba como ridícula situación.

Se dejó caer al centro de su cama. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro tallándolo, como si acabara de despertar de un mal sueño y esa acción alejara la amarga sensación.

¡¿Cómo demonios se había visto envuelto en aquel escenario?!

Maldijo por lo bajo su mala suerte. Resoplo y tomo una almohada para ponerla sobre su rostro, ahogo un grito de frustración, porque de repente todo aquello le parecía humillante.

¡Que él no era un puto muñeco de escaparate, para que Aomine se pasara contemplándolo en silencio, ahogándolo en la profundidad de sus ojos!

Se quedó dormido recordando la forma tan abrumadora en que lo miraba, el brillo azulado, y negando la sensación que eso le provocaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Había despertado alrededor de medio día, realmente estaba cansado. Se dispuso a no tomarle importancia a los hechos del día pasado. Se preparó el almuerzo. Ya no tenía víveres, además de que era día de ir a la lavandería.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde recibió un mensaje de parte de Kuroko:

"El chofer pasara por ti a las 7:30 pm Kagami-kun."

Bufó por lo escueto del mensaje. En fin él no tenía pensado ir hoy.

Aomine ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que pasa, no sucede nada si no voy. Pensó. Y siguió con sus actividades.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

— El señor Kagami no baja, señora. — fue lo que profirió el chofer destinado a trasportar al joven, ya era las 7:50 pm.

La cara de preocupación se dejó ver de inmediato, la señora Aomine Yuuko, bebía café con Tanihara-san.

— Creo que hoy no vendrá. — Mencionó al galeno.

— Iré yo por él. — Se levantó de inmediato dispuesto a traer al joven.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Eran las 8:52 pm, cuando un pelirrojo joven llego junto al doctor hasta la recamara de Aomine.

Esta vez el ambiente era totalmente diferente.

Aomine gritaba desesperado su nombre. Su voz se escuchaba necesitada, quebrada y muy forzada. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, y su mano trataba de alcanzar algo que no estaba.

Su madre susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, Momoi sollozaba en un rincón, la enfermera preparaba una jeringa con un líquido que absorbía de una ampolleta.

Su respiración se detuvo por un segundo. Algo en su interior se oprimió al momento de ver el semblante tan afligido del moreno.

— Ya estoy aquí Aomine. — Pronunció pasando su mano por la frente que estaba perlada de sudor, retirando los pocos cabellos ya largos que se le pegaban.

— Kagami… — sollozo ronco, una lagrima se escapó de sus azules ojos y una punzada de culpa atravesó al pelirrojo. Aomine estaba enfermo y él por su tonto orgullo lo dejaba a su suerte. Ya no haría eso.

La enfermera le pasó un vaso de agua, — Lleva casi una hora gritando tu nombre, — susurró — el otro entendió, ayudando al delirante para que pudiese beber un poco. — estaba a punto de sedarlo.

— Yo me encargo. — Dijo de espaldas a las féminas, que se retiraron en silencio.

Acerco la silla, se sentó y volvió a tomar aquella mano tibia, mientras los ojos de Aomine le devoraban de nuevo con un deseo más ferviente que la noche pasada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era la décimo quinta noche seguida en la que se veía involucrado velando los delirios de aquel que había considerado un detestable ser humano, pero excelente jugador.

Se encontraba ya en casa. Daba gracias que estuviese de vacaciones, era realmente agotador ser sometido aquellos sentimientos por parte del moreno. Al inicio de la segunda semana había, por fin, entendido la intensidad de aquella mirada, y lo que significaba.

La enfermera se lo había insinuado desde el sexto día, donde una vez Aomine había caído dormido pudieron platicar un rato, preguntándole ella, por como era su relación, contesto que no había una, "ya veo amor no correspondido" murmuro y fue hasta dos días después, dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, que lo descubrió. Y tenía razón la mujer, aquella mirada solo significaba una cosa "amor".

No era tan idiota al respecto, solo muy lento. Miradas de aquellas ya le habían sido otorgadas con anterioridad.

En la secundaria, la primera chica que se le declaro un catorce de febrero, al momento de entregarle una rosa y una carta, ella lo miraba así.

Su primera novia, la chica morena de la cual él se había enamorado en su segundo año de secundaria, y con quien durara un medio año muy intenso, al principio, también lo miraba de aquella forma y estaba seguro que él también la miraba de igual forma. Y una que otra chica ahora en Japón, a las cuales no les tomaba importancia, aunque tampoco se creía un casanova irresistible.

Y claro, no podía olvidar a Tatsuya, el cual se le había declarado antes de que viniera a Japón, él también tenía esa mirada.

Aunque siendo sincero, eran miradas parecidas, pero no tan intensas, no tan palpables, aquellos orbes no eran capaces de hacerle sentir en la piel aquella electricidad, aquel sentimiento que llenaba su alma, la sensación de ser apreciado, de ser lo más importante en el mundo, de ya no estar solo.

Suspiro, resoplo, maldijo, gruño.

Eran tonterías. No podía ser posible que aquel arrogante, egocéntrico, pedante, antipático y sexy moreno estuviera enamorado de él.

Se mordió la mejilla por dentro. ¿Sexy?, ¡¿Enserio el catalogo a aquel sujeto como sexy?!

Aomine solo estaba alucinando. Estaba super enfermo. Ósea mal, muy mal de su cabeza, de por sí ya loca.

Le habían dicho que no era contagioso, pero por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, empezaba a creer que lo era, muy, pero muy contagiosa y peligrosa.

Las imágenes de la piel morena al descubierto debido al vuelo caprichoso de su camiseta de tirantes, en su primer encuentro, cuando barrió la cancha con él, dieron más apoyo a su teoría. El también se estaba enfermando de un peligroso mal, tal vez el más malo de todos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era el día 25, desde que empezara tan inverosímil situación.

Era viernes, y estaba solo en la casa, se quedaría a pasar la noche, ya que la enfermera había pedido un permiso, y los padres y abuela de Aomine tenían un compromiso, por lo que llegarían hasta media noche. Eran las 8:45 pm, el doctor se había ido hace escasos 15 minutos. El contemplaba en silencio las facciones embelesadas de Aomine, tenía el semblante de un infante que esta maravillado ante el juguete nuevo que le han dado la mañana de navidad.

El enfermo cerró sus ojos cayendo en un sueño, algo inquieto, pero nada de qué alarmarse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El reloj marcaba las 9:48 pm cuando la pesada respiración de Aomine aumento de sonido. Se había distraído leyendo un comic que trajo consigo, cuando la mirada encendida y velada de Aomine se dejó sentir sobre su piel.

Su mirar clavado en una minúscula parte de su pecho que se encontraba al descubierto.

Un pequeño gemido de incomodidad lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Dejo el comic en la mesita de al lado y se levantó para poner su mano sobre la frente que se mostraba más sudorosa.

— Ahh… Kagami. — Ese gemidito había escapado de los morenos labios que se mostraban húmedos, ya que antes de proferirlo, pudo observar, casi en cámara lenta, como la roja lengua salía de la caverna de su boca y los humedecía lentamente.

Retiro la mano de inmediato, sintiendo que a él se le resecaba la boca, dejándolo sin saliva que pasar.

¡Eso tenía que ser una puta broma!

Llevaba tres noches soñando cosas pervertidas con el pobre enfermo, imaginando en sueños muy vividos como sonarían sus gemidos de placer, y justo hoy tenía que escucharlo. Aunque una parte de él, una muy mala, egoísta y desconsiderada, estaba gratamente complacida de aquel sublime sonido.

Aomine, ajeno a sus pensamientos, y envuelto en su bruma alucinógena, ardía de pies a cabeza. Sus piernas se removían tratando de crear fricción a la parte de su anatomía que se situaba entre ellas, la cual ardía más que el resto de su cuerpo.

Kagami espabilo al ver aquellos movimientos, sin poder evitar llevar su mirada hasta la pequeña carpa que empezaba a alzarse justo donde se encontraba la entrepierna del moreno. Tenía una erección. ¡Aomine tenía una jodida erección!

Aunque un segundo gemido seguido de su nombre siendo pronunciado en modo se suplica necesitada, lograron que el moreno no fuera el único con una erección.

Kagami volteo al cielo, eso debía ser una puta prueba de autocontrol. Algo malo debió hacer en otra vida, para que alguien se ensañe de esa manera con él.

Los gimoteos llorosos y adoloridos de Aomine lo sacaron de su autocompasión. Debía de hacer algo, el As de Too era su responsabilidad por el momento, cuidar su bienestar corporal era su tarea primordial.

¿Pero qué hacer?

¿Cómo bajarle aquella tremenda erección que se veía, aun por arriba de la fina sabana en toda su esplendorosa gloria?

¡Mierda! ¡¿Pues qué tan grande la tenía el otro?!

Volteo a todos lados, para asegurarse de estar solo. Pues uno, la morbosidad y calentura le estaban ganando. Y dos, solo conocía una manera de bajar aquella erección y era ayudando al desvalido hombre que solicitaba tan fervientemente su ayuda para liberarse.

Deslizo con dedos temblorosos la sabana, hasta que esta cayó al suelo, dejando al descubierto la esbelta figura de su rival, el cual lo veía con esos ojos anhelantes y las mejillas sonrojadas. Tenía un fino pantalón de pijama y una camiseta sin mangas adherida a su pecho, de color negro, sus músculos abdominales se asomaban, ya que la tela estaba por encima del ombligo, y el pantalón dejaba ver los huesos de su cadera.

Desplazo sin ser consiente sus dedos, ahora más seguros, por aquel espacio que le mostraba la piel chocolate tan perfecta, sintiendo la calidez de inmediato.

— Kagami… — Susurró. Y estaba seguro que si seguía así él quedaría como estúpido corriéndose solo con eso. Como un maldito pervertido de pacotilla, que se viene con tan poco, como todo un perdedor.

— Aquí estoy. — le dijo, tomando la mano que se extendía hasta él con su mano derecha, la izquierda la llevo al elástico del pantalón y del bóxer, jalando ambos hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto el pene erecto de Aomine.

Listo. Lo era. Era un maldito pervertido. O solo su pene lo era, ¿podía ser posible aquello? Pues el maldito traicionero dio un pequeño brinco de gusto cuando observo el del moreno.

— Kagami, ahhh. — volvió a gemir quedito y él que observaba su pene pudo notar como se hacía un poquito más grande. Lo estaba volviendo loco, y eso que estaba enfermo y sin saber lo que hacía, ¿Cómo lo seduciría estando consciente?

Llevo la mano derecha, la que tenía sujeta la mano de Aomine a su entrepierna, haciendo que el mismo se acariciara.

El otro suspiro sonoramente.

Empezó a darle ritmo, de arriba abajo, ayudándole a imprimir fuerza en el agarre. Alternando su mirada entre el órgano que sostenía y masturbaba y el rostro que se empezaba a contorsionar de placer.

Los gemidos y profundos suspiros empezaron a ser más audibles.

Llevo su dedo índice izquierdo a la comisura de los labios de Aomine, de donde corría un fino hilo de saliva, humedeciéndolo con la misma, para acto seguido llevarla a la punta de su glande y acariciar en círculos la pequeña abertura que había en el mismo. El cuerpo de Aomine empezó a sacudirse en espasmos. Los gemidos se volvieron gritos y su pene dio un escandaloso tirón que fue doloroso. Aomine seguía repitiendo su nombre como si fuera lo único en el universo.

Ya no pensaba en absolutamente nada, solo en que él también necesitaba correrse. Agacho su rostro hasta el moreno miembro, y dio unas pequeñas lamidas tentativas, y su mano izquierda la llevo a su propio pene el cual acaricio rudamente, sentía una urgencia terrible, cuando empuñando con su mano derecha el pene de Aomine osó en meter el glande a su boca y dar una succión, Aomine grito a todo pulmón su nombre, dejando salir su espeso y caliente semen, el cual se desbordo abundante manchándole los labios ya que no tenía experiencia como para tragárselo, explotando el mismo al sentir la tibieza en su cara.

Gimió fuerte y claro, observando como Aomine había caído desmayado, con una mueca tranquila en su hermoso rostro y maravillándose ante ello.

Sonrió como idiota enamorado. Acaricio aquel rostro y suspiro complacido por las sensaciones, un atibismo de culpa le paso por la cabeza, pero conscientemente lo desecho, después de todo, lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ambos lo habían disfrutado y lo necesitaban, era lo saludable para jóvenes de su edad. Poco dudoso el hecho de si se había aprovechado o no de Aomine.

Se subió el pantalón deportivo que llevaba y se encamino al baño por una toalla para limpiar a el durmiente, claro después de limpiarse el mismo.

Después de unos minutos y de ya haber dejado sin rastros culpables el magnifico cuerpo de Aomine, llevo la toalla al baño y la lavo en el lavamanos. La puso a secar sobre la barra para las toallas. Regreso al cuarto, donde Aomine dormía plácidamente. Se acercó a contemplar su rostro y se animó a depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Tan efímero como la caricia del viento.

Con su mano derecha repaso el contorno de aquella faz, queriendo grabarla en la piel de sus dedos.

¿Me seguirás amando aun cuando estés sano?

Fue el pensamiento que cruzo su mente en aquel momento.

De repente le dieron muchas ganas de llorar.

¿Cuándo vas a mejorar Aomine?

Quiero que me ames de verdad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

— ¿Y bien, no hubieron incidentes en mi ausencia Kagami-kun? — Maaya –san, la enfermera, le preguntaba al tiempo que él y un sirviente de la mansión cargaban a un dormido Aomine hacia el baño, para que esta pudiera asearlo correctamente en la tina.

— No. — ¿Qué debía decirle?, pues veras, a Aomine se le paro, y me puse tan cachondo que no solo le masturbe a él, sino también yo experimente tremendo orgasmo con sus gemidos y su piel. No, claro que no. — Todo tranquilo.

Lo dejaron sobre la obscura porcelana de la tina, y Kagami se encargó de sostener su cabeza, mientras la mujer traía los implementos necesarios para lavarlo, el otro hombre había salido ya. El pelirrojo se limitaba a observar el rostro dormido.

— ¡Oh! — Exclamó con sorpresa la castaña, — parece que Aomine-kun está muy animado hoy.

Kagami no lo entendió. Por eso volteo de inmediato con gesto interrogante, pero al observar a donde se dirigía la mirada de la mujer pudo divisar el bulto en la entrepierna del peliazul. Se sonrojo al instante.

— hahahaha — rió un poco la fémina ante la reacción. — Aomine-kun parece ser un joven muy sano.

Trato de relajarse lo suficiente como para animarse y preguntar — ¿Es normal que le pase eso en su estado?

— Claro, el cuerpo tiene sus necesidades. — Le guiño el ojo cómplice. — Y a Aomine-kun esto le pasa casi cada mañana. Te lo digo, muy saludable, bueno exceptuando obviamente lo presente.

Le ayudo a quitar la camiseta, pasándola por la cabeza.

— ¿Y cómo…? tu sabes… — no termino la frase porque lo que al principio fue genuina curiosidad se volvió incomodidad al pensar en que las manos de aquella chica habían tocado íntimamente al As de Too.

— Secreto profesional. — esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y le volvió a guiñar el ojo, enseguida le quitaba el pantalón, por lo que decidió Kagami que era mejor retirarse en el momento. Aunque eso no evito la oleada de incomodidad que le sobrevino al dejarlos solos en el baño.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El día 38, era martes. Llego a la casa como de costumbre, a las 8:00 pm, pero en al momento lo abordó la pelirrosa llorando, tras ella venia Kuroko.

— ¡Es maravilloso Kagami-kun! — Exclamo en medio de lágrimas — Dai-chan por fin nos ha reconocido, la fiebre ha bajado. ¡Ha hablado!

— ¡¿Ehh?! — atino a enunciar.

— Kagami-kun, al parecer Aomine-kun por fin ha mejorado. — Una pequeña sonrisa se veía en los labios del peliceleste.

No supo cómo, pero termino en el marco de la habitación donde se había pasado un poco más de un mes de su vida, haciéndole de, no sabía que al moreno.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, lo pudo observar, sobre la cama, sentado sobre varias almohadas, la figura de Aomine se alzaba. Su torso estaba erguido por sí solo. Se veía un poco cansado, pero platicaba con su madre, la abuela y el padre del mismo también estaban presente con inequívocos rostros de felicidad.

Por fin después de tanto tiempo, su voz pronunciaba palabras diferentes a "Kagami", eso le removió algo en lo cual no quiso detallar.

Iba a entrar, quería que esos ojos le miraran de nuevo, y saber por su boca como se sentía, pero el doctor se interpuso en su camino, sacando a los chicos, cerrando la puerta tras él.

— Kagami-kun, has sido de mucha ayuda para Daiki, pero él acaba, por decirlo de alguna forma, despertar de un largo sueño, no tiene claras las cosas y sería mejor que lo dejemos descansar por hoy. — Lo decía también por los otros dos adolescentes. — por favor esperen en la sala en lo que termino de revisarlo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Después de la incómoda cena, donde los padres y abuela de Aomine le agradecieron una y otra vez el haberles hecho tan penoso favor, se retiró a su casa sin poder ver al moreno.

Llego tirándose en la cama, pensando una y otra vez que iba a hacer.

¿Por qué sentía el corazón tan roto?

¿Qué iba a pasar con él ahora en adelante?

¿Cómo iba a poder sobrevivir sin que aquellos pozos marinos le regalaran su mirada?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Había llamado al Doctor Tanihara, para saber de Aomine, y este le había contado que no recordaba absolutamente nada sobre lo pasado en el último mes. Sintió algo contraerse en su pecho, pero debía ser fuerte.

"No te ha mencionado nuevamente."

¡Vaya! Eso sí que dolía.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El día sábado, había llegado nuevamente una canasta de obsequios con una tarjeta que no solo reiteraba los agradecimientos de la familia Aomine, sino que además le invitaban a una comida en su honor para mostrarle su gratitud.

No le importo ni una cosa ni otra, pero era la oportunidad de volver a verlo, espero con ansias la llegada de la hora mencionada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando llego se sintió un poco incómodo, lo llevaron a una sala, donde se le ofreció té y bocadillos, el padre de Aomine, bebiendo un trago de licor platico un rato con él y le volvió a agradecer, eso empezaba a ser cansado.

La vista del hombre se desvío hacia la puerta, lo que lo alerto.

— ¿Estas bien hijo, seguro que puedes andar solo? — la pregunta lo helo por completo, girando de inmediato el rostro.

Ahí entrando con paso lento se observaba la figura del moreno, su rostro ya había recobrado la lozanía y color natural de piel. Iba vestido con una camiseta azul y unos pants negros. Caminaba a paso normal, pero no con el andar firme y seguro que lo caracterizaba antes de que la enfermedad extraña lo atacara.

— Si, si, ya se los he dicho, me encuentro bien. — Ahí estaba de nuevo su voz, Kagami sonrió — Mamá te llama.

— Ahora vuelvo. — Menciono el hombre retirándose del lugar.

Aomine tomo asiento frente al pelirrojo y lo observo, solo unos segundos, porque de inmediato el otro rompió el silencio.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido? — Aomine le dedico una mirada analítica, como cuando se mide a un rival en la cancha, no se encogió en su lugar por el examen, solo porque estaba demasiado feliz de verlo así de recuperado.

— Ya me han informado sobre mis delirios. — Ignoro por completo su pregunta y le miro a los ojos — Es vergonzoso, no tengo ni puta idea de porque te llamaba.

— Estabas enfermo. — Pronuncio, obligándose a que las palabras dejaran sus labios.

— Yo no te trate muy bien, y tú me has ayudado. — Se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo.

— Tu abuela es muy convincente. — Cada palabra le estaba costando.

— ¡Já! Esa es mi vieja. — El peliazul sonrió un poco. Fue ahí donde algo se quebró en su interior. Aquellos ojos ya no lo miraban como antes, le veían como a un desconocido, con incomodidad en cada rasgo, aquella sonrisa ya no le pertenecía. El amor se había esfumado.

— La cena está servida. — Se dejó escuchar la voz de una sirvienta y dio gracias por ello.

— Iré primero al baño. — Adelanto el pelirrojo. — con permiso.

— Claro. — pronuncio a la nada el joven de la casa, pues el visitante se había ido rápido, se dirigió al comedor, después de todo, por lo que le habían contado, el otro conocía muy bien su casa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ese había sido el momento más incómodo de su vida.

Más aun cuando se despido de un apretón de manos de Aomine y este le agradeció. Fue terrible escuchar su voz sin aquel matiz que le había hecho sentir tantas cosas. Se retiró a su casa, a seguir con su vida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Habían ya pasado dos semanas desde aquella cena de agradecimiento.

Era sábado, una fiesta era organizada en casa de un chico de Seirin.

Tenía dos semanas hundido en la depresión, por lo que Kuroko harto de su silencio ante lo que fuera que le pasaba, lo arrastro, junto con otros del equipo de básquet a la dichosa fiesta. ¿Cómo si él estuviera para tales cosas?

Se sorprendió un poco por el ambiente, pensó que sería una fiesta alocada de jóvenes, pero no, era un fiesta formal en honor a la hermana del joven, el chico era de una familia acomodada. Cuando les pregunto con la mirada que tipo de fiesta era aquella, alguien respondió.

"Su hermana asiste a la escuela Imagawa, solo para señoritas, todas serán unas bellezas."

Ahora entendía porque iban semiformales y no con mezclilla.

Rodo los ojos, en fin la mesa de bufete mostraba deliciosa comida así que junto a Kuroko se dirigió a ella.

— ¡Oh! — Exclamo de repente Kuroko a su lado, por lo cual volteo a verlo — es Momoi-san.

Con un regalo en mano, la chica de cabello rosa abrazaba a la que parecía la festejada, a su lado Aomine Daiki, miraba desinteresado a su alrededor. Vestía un traje de vestir de corte juvenil, con una playera azul media noche debajo del saco. Su cabello estaba unos cuantos centímetros más largo de lo que usaba anteriormente, le había crecido durante el tiempo en que estuvo enfermo y al parecer decidió mantenerlo así.

Kagami sonrió sin quererlo, se veía completamente recuperado, su porte altanero era visible entre las personas de aquella fiesta, estaba erguido en toda su estatura y atrapando miradas de unas cuantas féminas.

Kagami frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de una mirada dirigida hacia el peliazul, era su anfitrión Sakurada-san, quien lo había invitado, miraba con ojos soñadores a Aomine, mientras caminaba hacia él y le daba un abrazo que Aomine no rechazo, recordó una plática que tuvo con Tanihara-san.

"Disculpa que te haya hecho esa pregunta tan incómoda, es solo que conozco de toda la vida a Daiki, y él es un buen muchacho que me ha dado su confianza, soy su médico después de todo, y sé que a él también le atraen los chicos, por eso pensé, que tal vez tú eras su novio, o algo parecido, pero Satsuki-chan me dijo que no es así, todo aclarado, perdona el inconveniente que te hice pasar."

— ¿Ellos se conocen? — preguntó a Kuroko mientras los señalaba, le sonaba que le pequeño le había comentado que aquel chico estuvo en la misma secundaria que él, y por consiguiente debió de estar con Aomine también.

— Si, Sakurada-kun era compañero de clases mío y de Aomine-kun, era el delegado de clase, por lo cual era el encargado de buscar a Aomine-kun cuando faltaba a clases, se llevaban bien. — el tono desinteresado se dejó escuchar, produciendo un pequeño malestar en la boca del estómago. Dejo el plato que había tomado y mejor se decidió por ir a buscar una bebida.

— ¡Tetsu-kun! — alcanzo a escuchar el emotivo tono la chica ya había encontrado a fantasma de Seirin y lo apresaba en un apretado abrazo, sonrió, porque las miradas fulminaron al pequeño. El prominente busto de la chica se pegaba al esbelto cuerpo de Kuroko dejándole sentir directamente aquel atributo tan generoso en la chica, el escote de su vestido era revelador. Si las miradas mataran, Kuroko estaría como cien metros bajo tierra.

— Lo vas a ahogar, déjalo ya. — El moreno había llegado al rescate y retiraba a la chica del pobre peliceleste.

— Tetsu, — saludo el recién llegado, cuando lo libero, se fijó en él y levanto una mano a modo de saludo. — Kagami. — Completo.

— Es bueno verte Aomine-kun. — contesto Kuroko y el solo respondió el saludo con una sonrisa, y un escueto Aomine, quería preguntarle y decirle demasiados cosas, por lo que algo lacónico como eso era lo mejor.

— Lo siento Aomine, me distraje, vamos por una bebida. — Sakurada entraba en escena, tocando distraídamente el antebrazo de Aomine para llamar su atención. — Yuriko, Akihito y Shinobu, están por allá. — Señalo a una chica junto a dos chicos que levantaban sus brazos llamando la atención del moreno.

— Los veo al rato. — Y se fue con el chico.

Eso era molesto, muy molesto, sobre todo por el efusivo saludo que le dieron los chicos aquellos, todos eran muy guapos, y desde lejos se notaba que para los cuatro el centro de atención era el moreno.

Momoi y Kuroko empezar a platicar de ciertas cosas a la cuales no les ponía atención, solo porque Izuki le llamo para tomar algunos tragos de los cuales se habían logrado allegar, pudo despegar su vista de aquel grupo y dirigirse al patio, donde los jóvenes habían salido a divertirse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era la una de la mañana y los adultos que se encontraban presentes cuando la fiesta comenzó, ya se habían retirado hace una hora. La fiesta para los adolescentes dio inicio, y algunos de los miembros de Seirin se besuqueaban con las amigas de la festejada, todos estaban ya ebrios y la verdad es que las chicas si eran bastante bonitas. Una castaña de ojos negros había estado coqueteando con él, incluso en uno de los juegos que empezó a participar le reto a besarla, y como no quiso tuvo que cumplir un castigo, por lo cual ahora andaba sin camisa, mostrando su torso bien formado al público presente.

La bebida comenzaba a hacer efecto en él, decidió buscar a Kuroko, en el camino se sorprendió de ver a Izuki besándose con un chico de cabello negro.

Chasqueo la lengua, porque al parecer todos habían ligado y él se había limitado a beber para olvidar a cierto chico moreno de ojos azules e increíblemente sexy. Maldijo porque ni puta idea de con quién se estaría divirtiendo el mismo, apretó el paso, ya quería irse a su casa, de seguro el peliceleste estaría con Momoi en la sala.

Entro a la casa, y dio vuelta a la izquierda, llego a una habitación que estaba a oscuras pero lo suficientemente iluminada por una lámpara y la luz que provenía del patio y entraba por el gran ventanal. Una figura se divisaba en la penumbra, sostenía algo en la mano, estaba sentado desparramándose en un sillón.

— Lo siento, ¿no has visto a una pelirrosa y un chico bajito de cabello color celeste? — pregunto al desconocido.

— Satsuki y Tetsu están ayudando a la festejada a llegar a su habitación, al parecer se le pasaron las copas. — Alzo su vaso y lo meneo, contestando el chico al que estaba evitando y tratando de ignorar.

— ¿Estas bebiendo Ahomine? — no creía que fuera adecuado con tan poco tiempo de haberse recuperado.

— ¿Ah? ¿Acaso crees que soy tu Bakagami? — contrarrestó. — además no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

El pelirrojo se encamino de inmediato hasta él, arrebatándole el vaso y oliendo el contenido, era jugo.

— Solo no quiero que todos mis cuidados sean desperdiciados por que el estúpido Aomine se embriaga y vuelve a caer enfermo.

— Nadie te obligo a cuidarme. — Aomine no había pensado muy profundamente en las razones y lo que implicaba que la nueva luz de Tetsu le estuviera brindando sus cuidados durante un mes, era algo que no lograba explicarse, ellos no eran amigos.

— Me necesitabas. — Había llegado a encarar a Aomine, y este no lo hizo, desvío su mirada un poco, luciendo incomodo a su cercanía, se acercó más a él, apresándolo entre el sillón, obligando a que su espalda chocara con el respaldo y lo mirara hacia arriba.

— Solo estaba alucinando, estaba enfermo. — Un pequeño calor surgió en sus mejillas al recordar lo que le había dicho el médico. "Tú lo amabas en tu delirio, fue divertido"

— Me amabas, ¿sabes lo incomodo que es haber sido todo para ti durante un mes y que ahora les estés sonriendo a otros? — Kagami sentencio con la voz grave, él no era muy prudente que digamos, así que lo dijo sin más y acercándose al rostro.

— ¿Ah? ¿De qué rayos hablas?, ¡aléjate! — coloco ambas manos sobre el torso de Kagami empujándolo, ya que había estado tan cerca que pudo sentir su cálido aliento en los labios. — ¿Por qué demonios no traes camisa?

El tacto en su piel le mando una chispa eléctrica, era la primera vez que Aomine le tocaba, se quedó sin responder cuando la luz fue encendida.

— Dai-chan el chofer ya llego. — Momoi llegaba junto a Kuroko. — Kagamin, gracias por hacerle compañía a Dai-chan, pero ya es tarde y debe dormir, nos vamos, ¿quieren que los llevemos?

— No, la madre de Izuki-san vendrá por nosotros Momoi-san. — exclamo el peliceleste analizando la cercanía que había entre los ases de sus respectivas escuelas, ¿era su imaginación o Aomine estaba sonrojado?

— Vámonos Satsuki. — Se levantó de inmediato Aomine, tomándole la muñeca a la chica y arrastrándola prácticamente para irse. — Nos vemos Tetsu. — mencionó dándole la espalda, yéndose antes de que el otro respondiera.

— ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo entre ustedes? — Kagami se sentó en el sillón y cubrió con ambas manos su rostro, después de un segundo empezó a frotarlo con desesperación.

— Me enamore de Aomine. — Sentencio mirándole directo a los ojos pero con voz amarga y mirada dolida.

El otro solo se quedó estático.

— Necesito otra cerveza.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Últimamente se estaban encontrando mucho, pensó Aomine al distinguir aquel cabello tan rojo. Kagami estaba al lado de Kuroko y el chico de lentes capitán del equipo.

Era cumpleaños de Kise y en el departamento del rubio se había congregado unos 20 conocidos y la generación de los milagros exceptuando a Akashi.

El rubio no paraba de disculparse por no estar a su lado cuando estuvo enfermo, debido a una gira de modelaje. Le dejo hablando con su capitán cuando se hartó de la verborrea del rubio y sus constantes abrazos.

Sentado en la barra y con un trago en mano, Kagami observaba en silencio y con los ojos en llamas la interacción, innecesaria, según su punto de vista, de aquellos dos.

— Kise siempre es así con Aomine. — escucho decir a su lado, el peliceleste traía consigo una malteada de vainilla.

— ¿Y eso por que debería a mí de importarme? — Momoi, junto a un chico de piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos azules se acercaban a Aomine.

— Entonces por favor solo no le tomes importancia a Kou-san. — y el pequeño se retiró sin más.

A los 10 minutos entendió lo dicho por la sombra.

Ellos parecían demasiado cercanos. El tipo aquel reía al lado del moreno, le tocaba el brazo o el muslo ya que se habían sentado en un rincón de la sala, sobre unos sillones puffs. Un toque en el rostro del moreno se convirtió en una caricia que no supo cuánto duro. Porque en ese momento se dirigió a la salida, y sin despedirse, no aguantando más el coqueteo de aquellos se fue de la dichosa fiesta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era domingo en la tarde, dentro de una semana, las vacaciones de verano terminarían, por lo que fue al centro comercial, necesitaba nuevos cuadernos y unos tennis nuevos.

Iba encamino a la tienda de tennis, cuando pudo divisar a lo lejos como Aomine iba comiendo una paleta helada junto a un chico castaño de ojos verdes que llevaba un helado, parecía que le ofrecía del mismo. Aomine volteo rápido a los lados y cuando según él no había nadie que les tomara atención, le dio una rápida probada. El chico rió en lo que suponía era encantador, pero a él le revolvió el estómago. Al parecer Aomine no se daba abasto con sus conquistas. Se fue de ahí sin comprar sus Jordan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kuroko le había llamado, invitándole un partido de básquet, no le dijo quien más iría, pero no le importo, era martes y solo tenía hasta el viernes para decidirse acerca de lo que su padre le propuso. Necesitaba despejarse.

Llego primero, y se puso a hacer unos tiros de calentamiento.

Cuando llego al décimo, fallo estrepitosamente.

— Concéntrate Bakagami, no vine para esto. — Era Aomine quien lo decía a su espalda, con el balón ya en sus manos. El cual aventó y sin ningún inconveniente entro — ¿Qué te parece no estoy tan oxidado? — una sonrisa sincera surco su rostro, no había jugado básquet desde que cayó enfermo, no le habían permitido hacer ejercicio, y por eso estaba tan contento y quemándose de las ganas por un buen partido.

Kagami chasqueo la lengua con fastidio ante aquella hermosa sonrisa, era como las que le dedicaba a diario en su delirio. Dolía saber que ya no era dueño de ellas.

— Vamos no te enojes, seré bueno contigo. — le guiño el ojo provocador, al momento de aventarle el balón y sonreírle pícaro. Kagami lo atrapo por inercia, pestaño confundido, después entrecerró los ojos. ¡Maldito Aomine! Ya se había dado cuenta de que era demasiado atrayente.

— Espero que soportes el ritmo. — Y empezaron a jugar.

Quince minutos habían durado sumergidos en su mundo de baloncesto, donde se podían entender totalmente, fue demasiado parejo el juego, solo hicieron dos canastas cada uno, cuando los demás llegaron; Kise, Momoi, Kuroko, Midorima, Takao, Kiyoshi, Izuki y su novio y Furihata.

Se repartieron los equipos quedando en bandos contrarios el pelirrojo y el moreno. Gano el equipo del pelirrojo por default, ya que Aomine se cansó antes de que terminara el partido y todos preocupados, más que el mismo moreno, dejaron de jugar para que no se estuviese sobrepasando.

Decidieron ir a Maji burguer a comer, dejando al peliazul solo en la mesa, mientras todos se iban a ordenar.

— Toma. — Le extendió un refresco, su orden de hamburguesas tardarían un poco y como fue el primero en ordenar se adelantó llevándole algo que beber al otro.

— No soy tan delicado, solo estoy fuera de forma, no es nada. — Había notado como Kagami se preocupó por él, así que tenía que dejárselo claro.

— Como sea, solo no te sobre esfuerces. — Evito el contacto directo a los ojos volteando a la ventana, no noto el gesto de enojo que aquella acción provoco en el otro.

— Tu orden Aomine-kun — Kuroko llego con la bandeja.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La comida paso amena entre el grupo de chicos, al despedirse, Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko y Satsuki quedaron juntos.

— Vayamos al festival de esta tarde. — De pronto fue la idea, que la verdad no era tan repentina, fue planeada por el peliceleste y la chica para acercar más a sus amigos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era viernes, y en la sala se encontraban las maletas de Kagami.

El martes, en el festival al que asistió acompañado de su sombra, Aomine y Momoi, las cosas habían resultado un verdadero desastre.

Apenas llegaron y ambos chicos se perdieron dejándolo solo con Aomine, se dispusieron a que disfrutarían del festival, fueron a comer juntos.

Aomine llevaba una yukata azul media noche con gris y unos diseños que no detallo a fondo, solo observo lo bien que le quedaba, mostrando su pecho, él llevaba una negra sin mayor detalle.

Pasaron la tarde muy agradablemente. Aomine le brindaba aquellas miradas coquetas de vez en cuando, no creía que en realidad fuera consciente de que tan seductor se estaba mostrando con él, no dudaba del porque lo había visto tan asediado en las últimas semanas, el chico podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, egoísta y presuntuoso, pero a la hora de divertirse mostraba sus encantos, y aunado a lo guapo que era, no le extrañaba que los otros se le lanzaran.

Estaba disfrutando realmente del moreno. Quedaron en ver lo fuegos artificiales típicos de ese tipo de celebraciones, pero tuvo que disculparse para ir al baño, Aomine lo esperaría donde observarían el espectáculo.

Cuando llego Aomine se besaba con una chica morena de buenas tetas.

Otra vez sintió su corazón quebrarse. Espero que terminaran, sin que lo tomaran en cuenta se dieron unas caricias y la chica se fue cuando fue llamada por un grupo de amigas.

— ¿Así que te diviertes? — pregunto dolido cuando se acercó.

— Es un ligue de esos que buscas cuando traes ganas, ¿esta buena no? — se acomodó mejor la yukata y Kagami lo arrastro a una orilla obscura para hablar, sus palabras le había molestado demasiado.

— ¿Y a mí me coqueteas cuando traes ganas de que ser el centro de atención de una persona, o que ha sido todo esto? — desde que lo acorralo en aquel sillón, en la fiesta de Sakurada, cada vez que lo veía le enviaba sutiles coqueteos que pasaban desapercibidos para los que acompañaban al moreno, pero él los había ignorado, pensando que eran ahora alucinaciones suyas debido al amor que se había despertado en el hacia Aomine, pero después de pasar todo el día con él, se dio cuenta de que eran muy reales, a Aomine le gustaba hacer eso, y él cómo estúpido se había vuelto a creer especial para el moreno, pensando que le gustaba o algo cuando solo era parte de sus habituales juegos.

— Yo no hago eso. — Se defendió, — no lo necesito, a ti ya te gusto ¿o no es así? — contraataco.

— Si, lo es. — y lo estampo contra un árbol, besándolo apasionadamente, pudiendo por fin degustar el sabor y la calidez de su boca.

Aomine le correspondió. Duraron unos minutos y cuando finalizaron expusó.

— Te amo. — Y trato de volver a besarlo, pero los brazos de Aomine impidieron que se acercara. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y mostraban miedo ante lo dicho. — ¿Aomine? — pregunto desconcertado, pero el otro se dio media vuelta.

— Es mejor que ya no nos veamos. — Sentenció yéndose sin decir más, y sin dirigirle una mirada.

Golpeo el árbol con su puño.

¿Qué demonios era esa mirada?

Extrañaba tanto al Aomine enfermo que solo necesitaba verlo para ser feliz.

Cuanto añoraba esa mirada y sonrisa que eran solo para él.

Su pecho dolía, dolía mucho, el ya no sentirse amado por aquel que con su mirada le había robado el corazón.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- Por eso hoy regresaba a América. Aomine no quiso hablar con el aun cuando lo intento.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

— Aomine-kun, sigue siendo tan idiota como siempre. — Estaba tirado en su cama, así que se incorporó un poco para ver como Tetsu entraba en la habitación.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y ahora porque?, ¿sabes? extraño mi convalecencia, todos me trataban muy bien. — Dijo con fingido fastidio y chasqueando la lengua por lo bajo.

— Es eso, ¿o solo extrañas que Kagami venga a verte todos los días? — Aomine desvío la mirada y volvió a tirarse sobre el colchón.

— ¿porque alguien tan genial, y asediado, como yo debería extrañar algo de un idiota como él? — su tono de superioridad trataba de hacerse notar seguro, aunque al parecer la sombra ya le había descubierto.

— Tal vez porque nadie te ha brindado una mirada tan llena de amor como él. — tomo asiento en la cama, tratando de ver a los ojos al moreno.

— Ha habido muchos que me ven así y no por eso estoy con ellos.

— Creo que la diferencia radica en que tú le ves de la misma forma cuando crees que nadie te está mirando. — Maldito Tetsu, pronuncio en su mente cuando recordó aquella habilidad de pasar desapercibido y poder ver la facetas vulnerables de los otros.

— Yo…no te creo. — Oh si, ¿qué sería del hombre sin la bendita negación?

— Pues deberías de descubrirlo en los próximos 30 minutos, porque en dos horas Kagami regresa a Estados Unidos, ya que alguien le ha roto el corazón y lo quiere olvidar. — Y el moreno sin pensarlo se levantó de prisa, corriendo hacia el chofer que le llevaría a la casa del estúpido pelirrojo, que le decía aquellas cosas, le hacía sentir como una estúpida colegiala, y ahora huía, sin pelear por él.

Ese maldito merecía una buena golpiza de su parte.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaba cerrando la última ventana cuando el sonido de golpes en la puerta lo alerto. No tenía idea de quien era la desconsiderada persona que tocaba de forma tan irrespetuosa.

Cuando abrió la puerta no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque un golpe en la mandíbula lo tiro al piso.

Desorientado sintió como un peso cayó sobre sus caderas, y alguien lo sujetaba del cuello de su playera.

— ¡¿Pensabas largarte sin decirme idiota?! — Parpadeo confundido, ¿qué hacia Aomine ahí? — ¡responde carajo! —y lo zarandeo.

— ¡¿qué mierda haces aquí Aomine?! — Le grito ahora enojado, ¿que se creía el moreno?, primero le rechaza de forma tan hiriente, sin siquiera una explicación, después se niega a contestarle siquiera, y ahora lo golpea.

— No voy a dejar que te vayas, ¿me oyes? Exijo que te quedes aquí. — el enojo se evaporo cuando oyó aquel "exijo", recordó cuando le mencionaron que exigía verlo en sus alucinaciones, siempre siendo ese bastardo que se creía dueño de él.

Sonrió y levanto la cabeza para besarlo.

Los labios de Aomine se abrieron de inmediato para él, su lengua presurosa se adentro en la cavidad, invitando a la suya a participar. El roce se volvió electrizante y Aomine se removió en sus caderas, presionando con sus nalgas su pene bajo el pantalón.

— Quédate conmigo. — Solicito por primera vez el moreno, la mirada en sus ojos era la misma de aquellas noches, donde la fiebre lo atacaba sin descanso, donde lo único que le daba paz era su presencia.

— Si me quedo vas a tener que volver a amarme como cuando estabas enfermo, quiero que me mires solo a mi otra vez, — le acaricio el rostro suavemente, juntando sus frentes. — No soportaría que tus ojos me miren de otra forma de nuevo, ya no lo voy a tolerar. Solo yo para ti, y tú para mí.

Aomine no respondió. Se lanzó a atacar sus labios, adentrando ansioso sus manos bajo la camiseta blanca que Kagami llevaba, deseaba tanto volver a tocar su fuerte torso.

Cuando le toco, algo hizo contacto en sus terminaciones nerviosas, deseaba a Aomine de una forma que le había asustado y ahora él estaba besándolo y tocándolo, sobre sus caderas.

Él se dirigió de inmediato a desbrochar el pantalón del moreno, mientras el otro, le trataba de sacar la camiseta, por lo que detuvo su empresa y copero con el moreno, el cual solo se quitó la camiseta y él bajo sus manos a la cinturilla del pantalón, jalándolo hacia abajo con todo y bóxer, dio la vuelta a la situación. Estampando la espalda del moreno contra el piso, le saco apresurado todo lo que tenía encima, mientras, le besaba el costado izquierdo del cuello, Aomine besaba su hombro y acariciaba su cabello.

Cuando el moreno se sintió desnudo y muy vulnerable trato de dar vuelta a la situación, él no sería el de abajo, pero Kagami lo detuvo por las muñecas.

— Yo te amé primero y te amo más. Así que déjame demostrártelo. — Le dijo al oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo y descendía de nuevo por su cuello, yéndose en dirección al sur, donde se encariño con los abdominales del moreno, los repaso con gula mientras le acariciaba los muslos y se hacía espacio entres la piernas morenas.

No le podía decir que ya lo había tenido una vez rendido a sus caprichos y no pensaba perderse de volverlo a tener a su merced. Al menos no por el momento.

— Kagami…si no me gusta y me duele, te juro que te la próxima te daré tan duro que jamás volverás a sentarte correctamente. — Amenazó jalándole el pelo para que le viera a los ojos y mostrar que lo dicho era muy enserio.

— Te va a encantar. — le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz. Y se incorporó para quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa, su pene se había terminado de endurecer al oír la aceptación de Aomine para que fuera él quien le penetrara, no pensó que fuera a ceder.

Aomine pudo recrear su vista con el cuerpo de su amante por unos segundos ya que este se arrodillo entre sus piernas, la cuales separo sin cuidado para hacerse espacio, tomo en su mano su miembro y empezó a masajearlo, cerró los ojos por la sensación, cuando la otra mano se situó en su pezón y lo empezó a retorcer y peñizcar.

— ¡Mphh! — Aomine emitió un quejidito bajo cuando comenzó a acariciarlo en las zonas correctas. Cerró sus ojos y contrajo los músculos de forma que le pareció adorable.

Se relamió los labios, había estado mentalizándose, y sobretodo soñando mucho con poseerlo, quería poder brindarle placer con su boca, para relajarlo mientras lo preparaba, así que una vez que vio lo duro que estaba dejo el pezón por la paz y acerco su boca llena de caliente saliva al moreno pene.

Aomine dio un brinquito, y emitió un gemido, Kagami se tragó de lleno su erección, sentía la saliva caliente escurrirle abundante, le trataba de abarcar lo más que podía y luego se retiraba, chupando su glande, y dejando a su lengua hacer círculos en la hendidura, donde sumergía la punta.

— ¡Kagami, ahhhh! — eso se sentía endemoniadamente bien, una mano le brindaba masaje a sus testículos, mientras la otra se había colado bajo sus nalgas y le acariciaba las mismas, adentrando un dedo en el surco que separaba ambas mejillas.

La mano que estaba en sus gónadas bajo tanteando el perineo, masajeando con afán la zona, y llegando a su destino, la fruncida entrada que se contrajo dejándole sentir aquel anillo musculoso.

Chupo con más ganas, sintiéndose palpitar el propio falo.

— Aomine. — dejo escapar para llamar su atención, dejo de mamarle para ensalivar su propios dedos, necesita ver aquellos ojos llenos de lujuria que le habían sido prohibidos desde hace semanas.

Abrió sus ojos ante el llamado, Kagami tenía sus propios dedos en la boca, él se incorporó, quedando sentando y saco la lengua para unirla a la de su pelirrojo y dejar aquellos dedos bien mojados, jamás había sido penetrado, y quería que resbalaran fácilmente, estaba ansioso por que el otro lo tomara, que le hiciera lo que quisiera siempre y cuando lo mirara con aquella intensidad tan abrumadora.

El pelirrojo saco sus dedos y dejo que las lenguas juguetearan entre ellas, de aquella manera lasciva.

— Recuéstate. — Le ordenó empujándolo por el hombro, el otro se tumbó de nuevo, y el más bajo se encargó de llevar su lengua de nuevo al moreno falo, el cual delineo con su músculo bucal, repasando cada vena y pliegue del mismo, bajando y chupándole el testículo izquierdo. Sus dedos se movían alrededor de la entrada, donde introdujo el primer dedo cuando volvió a engullir el miembro.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó con dolor Aomine, conteniendo unas traicioneras lagrimas que trataban escapar de su obscuros zafiros.

— Relájate y no hagas fuerza. — le suplicó con ronca voz, desde aquella segunda noche de alucine, lo que menos quería Kagami oír era a su peliazul sufriendo.

— Es fácil decirlo cuando no tienes… un gran dedo en el culo. — Trato de decir con la voz más normal posible, mientras el dedo se movía circularmente tratando de hacer un espacio más cómodo en su interior.

— Entonces concéntrate en mi boca. — Aomine hecho la cabeza hacia atrás dándose un pequeño golpe con el piso, la intensidad de la mamada que el otro le profería se intensifico tanto que empezó a sentir las contracciones de sus músculos abdominales y aquel cosquilleo en el interior de sus muslos, indicándole que estaba a punto de explotar.

— ¡Me vengo! — Gimió — ¡Ahh Kagami! — Otro dedo había sido introducido, y ahora se movían en forma de tijeras, estirando aquel pasaje húmedo y caliente lo más posible.

Esta vez Kagami trato de tragarse toda la semilla del moreno. Se relamió los labios, no era un sabor insoportable. Se estiro lo suficiente para alcanzar los labios de Aomine y antes de hacerlo menciono.

— No está mal.

— Por favor, yo … ¡argghr! soy delicioso. — contesto entre gruñidos ya que ahora esos dedos le embestían.

Kagami sonrió ante aquello y decidió besarlo de una vez, mientras metía el tercer dedo, su lengua resintió aquello llevándose una mordida.

La pantera dejo el beso para prenderse del cuello de su tigre, sorbiendo con ganas aquella piel, dejando claras marcas que se convertirían en vistosos moretones. Una mordida y después la esponjosa lengua de Aomine recorriendo las marcas hundidas de aquellos dientes en su piel le encendieron. Ahora fue él quien gimió.

— Date vuelta. — le ordeno cuando saco sus dedos.

— ¡¿Ah?! — apenas empezaba a dejar de sentir aquel dolor y a disfrutar de la sensación de los dedos cuando el idiota le ¿ordenaba, a él? Aquello.

Kagami no espero, y le giro tomándolo de la cintura, el otro lo dejo pasar por esta vez, cooperaria, ya que sentía ahora un vacío en las entrañas.

— Recárgate en los ante brazos y sube tus gloriosas nalgas para mi Daiki. — Lo iba instando en aquellas instrucciones que pronunciaba, ayudándole a acomodarse para él.

— Ya lo quiero dentro Kagami. — Aomine lo hizo, mostrando aquella sexy espalda de músculos definidos y aquellas carnosas nalgas.

— Y créeme que yo te la quiero meter hasta que se me quede seca, pero te va a doler, ¿es tu primera vez por aquí, verdad? — Paso su lengua por toda la columna vertebral y sintiendo el escalofrió que recorrió a su amante.

— Eres un estúpido, no sabes que los caballeros no tenemos memoria. ¡Ahh! — gimió de forma escandalosa, le había vuelto a meter un dedo de forma intempestiva, que le dio en un punto muy placentero de su interior, algo húmedo y viscoso se unió en la exploración de su culo, dejándole húmedo y resbaladizo. — Penétrame ya.

Aquella palabra se deslizo fuera de sus labios, y de inmediato el dedo y la lengua fueron remplazados por la cavernosa cabeza del miembro del pelirrojo.

Tembló un poco ante aquella sensación rugosa en la punta de su pene, pero se recompuso, Aomine le esperaba, empujo firme, y sintió la resistencia de la abertura que cedió ante su dureza, se perdió en la sensación que empezó a envolverle, la temperatura, la humedad, la presión que le iba recibiendo, se adentró de una sola queriendo experimentar más de aquello, hasta que sus testículos chocaron con las nalgas de Aomine.

— ¡Arhhgr!, duele, duele…

— ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Dios, eres maravilloso Aomine!

Bueno al parecer alguien lo disfrutaba más que el otro.

Kagami se detuvo unos instantes, coló su mano entre las piernas de su amante, alcanzando su miembro descuidado, reanudando sus atenciones y masturbándole para distraerlo del dolor que sabía estaba sintiendo.

— Me voy a mover despacio. — Dejo un beso en la nuca, lamiendo aquella piel y sintiendo el sudor que los mantenía pegajosos a ambos, espalda con pecho.

— Hazlo ya. — Demandó apretando los dientes, el dolor le atravesaba, pero sabía que pasaría más rápido, si Kagami encontraba su centro de placer.

Retrocedió lentamente, avanzando centímetro a centímetro, sintiendo la fuerza de succión que el ano del moreno ejercía.

— Parece que me quieres muy dentro de ti. — Se le escapo en vanidoso tono.

— Quiero sentir tu verga hasta que rompas Taiga. — Alguna vez Kagami se había preguntado cómo sería tenerlo consciente, seduciéndolo, ahí estaba su respuesta, seria brutalmente candente.

— No tienes idea de lo mucho que he deseado follarte Daiki. — Le tomo del pelo, y empezó un vaivén desenfrenado, en el que los gemidos de ambos fueron claramente sonoros y salvajes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

— Bueno, para ser alguien con el corazón roto, sí que te has desquitado dejándome el culo deshecho. — se quejó amargamente el moreno, recostado sobre su estómago mientras Kagami entraba a la habitación.

— Te he traído aspirinas. — Le beso en la coronilla de su cabeza y le tendió las pastillas con el vaso de agua que llevaba en la otra mano.

Aomine quedo de costado, y se tomó las pastillas junto con el vaso completo de agua, sentía que la garganta le ardía de tanto gemir. ¡Ese maldito pelirrojo ya se las pagaría!

El tigre se recostó en la cama, cuando Aomine le hizo espacio.

— Me puedo acostumbrar a que seas mi linda enfermera. — El otro le beso en los labios.

— De ahora en adelante quiero ser tu todo Aomine. — Le tomo del rostro para que se vieran directamente a los ojos. — ¿Me dejaras?

— Ya lo eres imbécil, — le dio un pequeño y superficial beso en los labios y prosiguió. — dicen que no saben que enfermedad me ataco, yo creo que fuiste tú quien me infecto, de esta terrible enfermedad llamada amor.

— ¡Eres tan tierno Aomine! — Exclamó con las mejillas rojas por aquellas vergonzosas palabras que hacían latir desesperado su corazón.

— Búrlate o di eso de nuevo y te corto los huevos imbécil. — refunfuño dándole la espalda.

— Te amo Aomine. — Le abrazo por detrás enterrando su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello, aspirando su aroma directo de la morena piel, queriéndose llenar de aquella fragancia.

— Yo también, yo te amo. — Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, cuando volteo para verlo de nuevo enredando sus piernas y descansando entre sus brazos.

Kagami no pudo ser más feliz, y correspondió aquella hermosa mirada sin saber que para el otro sus orbes escarlata eran lo mejor que había contemplado en su vida. Porque en ellos se sentía abrasado en el gran amor que le profesaba, que aquel fuego consumía la esencia helada de la soledad de su vida. Porque el fuego de su mirar le envolvía, de tal forma que su alma ardía en amor, protección, ternura y cariño.

Y ahí donde sus miradas se encontraron, ambos se prometieron el amor que siempre desearon.

 **FIN**

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **¡Oh my gosh! ¿Que ha sido esto?**_

 _ **Creo que es lo más raro que he escrito y eso ya es decir. Además que me da diabetes de lo cursi. Además de nuevo es súper largo, apenas ayer lo inicie, y estaba terminado hace rato pero resulta que estoy enferma, algo me duele mucho, además no tengo internet, mi hermano ha reprobado por tercera vez el segundo semestre de prepa y yo sufriré sin internet en casa, lo bueno (¿) es que el lunes regreso a la uni. Bueno en fin si alguien quiere decirme mis verdades en la cara por atreverme a publicar esto, es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Por cierto es KagaAo, porque primero es el cuple del tigre, el próximo será AoKaga.**_

 _ **Mil perdones por las faltas de ortografía, pero no pude hacer que me revisaran el escrito algún día dejare de ser tan pendeja para eso.**_

 _ **Le deseo lo mejor en este nuevo semestre o año escolar en sus vidas, nos estamos leyendo.**_


End file.
